Oblivious As She Is
by holmesfreak1412
Summary: (#1 Everyone Loves Hinata series) Six things Hinata doesn't know about herself that the six boys in her life do.


Title: Oblivious As She Is

Author: holmesfreak1412

Fandom: Naruto

Featuring: Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto with Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji

Rating: K

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Language: English

Summary: Six things Hinata doesn't know about herself that the six boys in her life do.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Naruto Franchise

..

.

Oblivious As She Is

..

.

001 Inuzuka Kiba

Kiba is not friendzoned. Why should he be? He never was in love with his teammate, the pretty Hyuuga heiress with a gifted front that somehow never weighs her down. Or with the way her face reddens, how embarrassment at the thought of a certain someone being so paints her cheeks in a way that is superior to any kind of facial paint. Or even how she says his name so breathlessly it almost comes out like a seductive purr. Nor is he in love with the fact that she seems to be Akamaru's "second master" or how she never surrenders even when he bluntly told her so. No, Kiba is definitely not in love with all those months she painstakingly grew her hair out or how she is a bad cook but an exceptionally skilled baker. Not how she loves autumn but hates winter. No, none of these things. And because he doesn't love this Hyuuga Hinata, Kiba doesn't notice her all to feminine fighting pose pr her radiant smile even at the worst moments or the fiery determination behind it. He doesn't notice how she tries harder even if she doesn't succeed or how she tells him the same thing when he fails. He doesn't notice how he himself follows her advice and how when he finally gets through, she looks really happy.

Kiba doesn't love Hinata. He knows he should have. But she loves that Naruto too much she almost was unloveable to him. This is a rivalry Kiba doesn't have much chance with. Not when he doesn't hold the choice. Or when he already knows well what it shall be.

No, even when he noticed it, Kiba wasn't hurt when she cheered for Naruto during that match in the Chuunin Exams. But the ointment sure is quite a consolation. At the very least, they can still be that good as friends.

No, Kiba is never friendzoned. Why should he be? He is too good a friend to love Hinata when she loves another. She is too good a friend to be wasted in a hopeless romance. They are too good as friends to be involved in life's tragic tessellation of eternal love triangle.

And anyway, he has Akamaru, doesn't he?

…

002 Aburame Shino

Shino has always been somewhat regarded as one with questionable sense of aesthetics. What is unsanitary, dirty and abhorrent to most is beautiful to him. His insects are precious and maybe people can attribute this peculiar fondness to the fact that it's his trade and that any shinobi from a noble clan should know enough to be proud of their arsenal. After all, his bugs has successfully kept him alive to this day and a handhold, even a precarious one, is pretty to anyone who is falling.

But to Shino, it is not his survival that matters. What only the initiated knows is that his insects feed on his chakra and the only way they can ever live is to keep him alive, willingly, selflessly if necessary. Shino sees them in all their glory when they do that, thanks to his enhanced spectacles that makes Shizune's microscope pale in comparison or even anyone's dojutsu. As a young Aburame trainee, Shino took pride at the fact that neither the Hyuuga's famed Byakugan nor the Uchiha's mystical Sharingan could see the best in the worse of things like his own eyes did.

But during the truth or dare game they had back when they were genins as Hinata admitted to them that she likes Uzumaki Naruto of the Academy Bottom Four, Shino could have realized otherwise. Naruto was probably the worst choice she had for a crush. What her reason was, Shino only did wonder. Three years later however as Naruto comes back a village hero, Shino knows. Hinata saw the best of the jinchuriki before everybody else did. And that makes her more beautiful to him.

Hinata is very beautiful. He hates Naruto for never noticing that.

But more than that, Shino hates himself for not telling her.

After all to Hinata, he is always the last one to be addressed even when he came first.

…

003 Nara Shikamaru

Hinata is not like Ino or Temari. . But she can get what they do all the same. And more. She just have her way. Maybe that so-called ninja way of hers. Nevertheless, Shikamaru is too lazy to prod further. He just thinks Hinata is a nice thing to look at after hanging out too much with feisty women like his mother. She is not similar but she is not really different either. He likes her lack of aggression as she pursues with determination, much unlike as to how Temari wields that giant fan of hers in retaliation or how Ino chases a guy she likes like it's her life's agenda. He likes how Hinata doesn't seem to really lose her cool even in the most trying moments or the way she would seem like a shadow amongst the other girls but seems to stand out more that way. He likes how when he is old and only lazing around with a book to write, he would base this heroine to this shy , quiet, persevered Hyuuga who in all her silence, doesn't fail to turn his head.

Watching Naruto and Hinata hold hands against the Juubi, Shikamaru wonders if this can be the end of a yet unwritten tale.

He then decides he's going to make it a series instead.

…

004 Hyuuga Neji

Call it a crush but when Neji first saw Hinata-sama, he thought she was cute.

He dies happy when he realizes he still does.

….

005 Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke doesn't know what she has with Naruto really— he hadn't been in Konohagakure for long to get privy of these things— but back then, he always felt her looking past him towards his teammate, unmindful of his presence, more preoccupied by this blond excuse they have to theoretically balance a team. She didn't have a name then, Sasuke preferring to refer to her as that creepy Hyuuga girl from Aburame Shino's team, so quiet, so reserved, so different. Not once did Sasuke hear her speak and he almost would come to the conclusion that she couldn't until Sakura told him about otherwise and later, from one of Naruto's usual tirades just after the semi finals of the Chuunin Exams, where Sasuke realized that she is more than just a mute girl.

She never spoke to him. Nor did he ever try to imagine how her voice must have sounded. But three years as a missing-nin doesn't really stop him from wondering what has become of this taciturn, timid girl— who Suigetsu or maybe even Sasuke had things been different— would have liked.

When he thinks of her, she never has a voice.

So when she unexpectedly calls him with his given name, he impulsively tells her to shut up.

She shouldn't be talking.

…

006 Uzumaki Naruto

Come to think of it, Kurama might not be the only one there for him all along, unnoticed, unappreciated.

` Blazing with the Kyuubi's power , Naruto holds her hand, knowing that, because they are so similar, Kyuubi wouldn't let her be burned.

END

Yay! My first try in the Naruto fandom. I am much aware that it is rather short and maybe, incoherent in a way. But as I am busy right now, I can't bring myself to publish my handwritten completed NejiHina fic (which is my ship) so I decided to only make do with this one as an experiment if the fanfic fandom is okay for my taste :D Review please? I really would like to hear your thoughts.


End file.
